The Journey Towards Raven
by Sora-Uchiha1827
Summary: Sora and Miu, Wolf and Rabbit both grew up with Itachi they were on the same Genin team and later Anbu team. Both girl's know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre how will these two change the ways of those around them. How will Naruto cope with having a protector and teacher? How will Sasuke be having not grown up alone but with his brothers best friends?
1. Visions of the future

Visions of the Future

It was a rather normal day for the ANBU known as Wolf as she sat on a roof. The ANBU member of two years was unable to do anything as she watched the villagers attack a 12 year old Naruto. There was a growl from her side and the girl reached over to scratch the head of the black pup nestled in the shadows

"Shhh Tsuki we need to be quite or Kakashi will scold us again." The pup let out a quite bark looking behind her Wolf saw her teammate Rabbit. The female ANBU was supposed to be watching the other side of the road but like a true Nara she was sleeping. Walking over to her sleeping teammate Wolf tapped her.

"Oi Rabbit this is no time to be sleeping. Get up we have a mission with Cat and Dog." Rabbit rolled over her mask askew and Wolf could see her friends purple hair.

"Wolf I was having a good nap I was eating sweets and drinking peach tea." Wolf rolled her eyes and the two of them headed back to ANBU HQ after Eagle and Swan showed up. The HQ was a large gray building on the outside it keep most civilians out but too the ANBU it was a home away from home for Rabbit it was the only one.

The two ANBU walked up to the double doors they were black with the ANBU seal on one side the leaf villages on the other. Rabbit walked up and with a gentle tap the doors swung open. Bear was sitting on watch for any injured members looked up but seeing them he only nodded Wolf stopped and called out to the ANBU.

"Bear when did you get back I heard you had a mission in Sound." The ANBU scratched the back of his head and answered with a chuckle.

"It was an easy escort task we got the whiny nobles back the missing-nin never showed up. You're captain was looking for your guys by the way he and Cat are in the canteen." Both Rabbit and Wolf said goodbye and headed to the canteen there they saw Kakashi and Tenzō. Rabbit saw them and rushed over and snatching Tenzō's Dango placing her mask in its place. As Wolf made her way to the table she removed her mask as well she placed it down and syed.

Kakashi looked up the 26 year old stopped reading his book and looked at his teammate. There was a bark from the floor and Kakashi looked to see a dog the size of a shepherd. The dog was black with a white stripe going down its chest the dogs teal eyes held rage. Hearing a shout Kakashi looked across the table to see Rabbit aka Miu Nara still fighting with Tenzō it was a rare sight the eldest Nara child fighting.

Miu Nara was three years older than her brother and just as smart the young Shikamaru was already making a name for himself. Miu was 16 the girl has Purple hair: short in the back, long in the front the longest pieces go to her collarbone. She was wearing the standard ANBU uniform of a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals her Rabbit mask was sitting on the table now it was painted with purple and blue stripes. She has been part of ANBU for two years her and Wolf where on the same genin team with Itachi Uchiha under Asuma Sarutobi.

Kakashi turned his gaze back to Wolf aka Sora Inuzuka the girl had yet to lift her head up from the table. Sora Inuzuka is middle child of the Inuzuka Clan her Ninken was named Tsuki. Sora's long dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail the girls brown eyes were hidden she was also wearing the same uniform as Miu but Sora's was a shade darker closer to black than gray. Sora was the only ANBU from the Inuzuka clan most believed when the girl signed up she would be killed.

Having a Ninken in the Black Ops was like sending a genin team on a S-ranked mission. Everyone was surprised when the girl and team Dog came back that Sora had found the wolf summons scroll. That was two years ago and now both girls were quickly making their way up the ranks. What Kakashi found odd was that Sora had taken a strong liking to Naruto. Every time a mission came up the girl would be the first one to take it. Kakashi smiled to himself this team of his was special standing up he grabbed the other's attention.

"Ok you three we meet in the training room in one hour:" Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves Miu had stopped messing with Tenzo and looked over at Sora.

"Hey Sora you hungry we should eat Sora are you listening?" The Inuzuka never lifted her head and when Miu went to wake her friend there was a puff of smoke and a woman appeared. She had dark blue hair her eyes were just a shade lighter she was wearing a blue kimono top the same color as her hair accented with Teal and a dark blue skirt. She had a katana on her back colored in browns but the strangest thing was she had a pair of dark blue wolf ears and a tail. Miu stopped and watched the newcomer with a wary eye the woman spoke.

" I'm sorry Miu-Sama but the mistress has not been sleeping well please just let her be." Miu's face pulled into a frown as she looked passed the woman to her sleeping comrade.

" Ok Ame of you say so when she wakes up tell her where at training ground 10." Miu and Tenzo left Sora and her summons in the canteen and headed out to the training room. Twenty minutes later Kakashi made his way in and was surprised to see Tenzo and Miu sparing. The man just stood there watching the pattern jab, left, dodge down, right, jab, and spring. The two fighters were so focused they failed to see Kakashi who stood there for a good five minutes watching them spar until Miu got a good hit and sent Tenzo on his ass.

" Very good Miu you're getting better at taking the fight to your foe and Tenzo you need to relax you're not going to hurt her Miu and Sora have been here for two years they know what they're doing." Tenzo looked up and nodded Miu walked over giving him a hand to helping him to his feet looking around Kakashi didn't see Tsuki or Sora's forms anywhere in the room looking at Miu he asked.

" Miu where's Sora you two are rarely appear since the Uchiha incident." Miu glared at him and was glad Sora was out of the room the girl was still upset about what happened with Itachi.

" Sora's sleeping where we left her and will be here on time now of you would excuse me Captain." The last world was a growl as Miu left the room. Tenzo watched as Miu stalked out of the room walking over to Kakashi he asked.

" Ah Captain what was that about I've never seen Miu's face that cold." Kakashi syed and sat down in a nearby rock." Well Tenzo you know about the Uchiha massacre how Raven killed his whole clan but his youngest brother." Tenzo nodded who hadn't heard Ravens actions is why he got assigned to this team

." Itachi was on the same genin team with Miu and Sora they took the loss of him hard after the Chunin exams they all joined ANBU and I got them the brats. Just don't mention it around Sora she grew up with the Uchiha's." Tenzo was going to ask more but Kakashi pulled out his book which ended the talk. As Miu made her way down the hall to see if her friend was still sleeping a messenger ran up.

"Nara-Senpai have you seen Inuzuka-Senpai I have a message from the Third Hokage for her." The ANBU pulled out a scroll it was a dark purple meaning it was an in village mission. Miu took the scroll and sent the messenger off saying she was heading to talk with Inuzuka. Miu made her way back to the canteen when she arrived Miu could still see Sora sitting where she left her Ame nowhere in sight.

Sora slowly became aware of her surroundings and could hear people talking not remembering where she was the 16 year old just listened. Sora heard the sound of talking and silverware clinking on plates and realized she had fallen asleep in the canteen. Opening her eyes she saw Ame sitting beside her, which was strange because her summons only came out to scold her and she couldn't remember doing anything.

" Ame what are you doing here I have to go beat up Tenzo again." The blue haired wolf lady gave her mistress a half hearted glare and pushed a plate of food at her and disappeared. Sora didn't realize she was hungry until she smelt the Raman. Tsuki was lying by her feet and they both looked over as Miu called Sora's name.

"Oi Sora I have a mission from the third for yha." The Inuzuka read the mission scroll and finishing her meal stood up and cracked her spine." Well Miu it seems I have to babysit want to come get my new mission with me after we come back from our assassination of the Mizukage?"


	2. Intro and Team Dog

Two days later team Dog headed out to Kirigakure they had a Kage to kill after all. Kakashi was waiting by the HQ entrance for the rest of his team. Tenzo showed up first the man's Cat mask shone in the pail light walking up to Kakashi he gave a short bow.

"Captain all preparations had been made where just waiting on Wolf and Rabbit." As if being summoned by his words two shapes came from the shadows Rabbit nodded and they were off. It took team Dog six days to reach Kirigakure. When Kakashi gave the word to stop for the night his team was relieved.

"Wolf I want you and Cat to set up traps within a 10 mile radius Rabbit and I will set up camp." Wolf walked over and whispered something to Rabbit and with a nod her and Cat were off. Tenzo was watching Sora set traps with a combination of speed and skill. He then finished his half after he was done Tenzo asked Sora a question that had been bothering him.

"Um Wolf can I ask you something?" Tenzō's voice was hesitant as Sora turned around he took a breath awaiting her answer.

. "Depends on what it is.", Sora murmured as she tied up the last of her traps. He was hesitant for a moment, contemplating his words carefully.

"What happened with Itachi?" Sora's body went rigid and Tenzō regretted the question almost immediately. He rubbed the back of his head as she still didn't speak, "Um, you know what, never mind." She spun on her heels, her quiet demeanor broken,

"No, let's do this now!" She rushed to him, her face so close to his he could feel her seething with anger. Tenzo flinched back was Sora's hands latched in his uniform her brown eyes shining with rage.

"You want to know what happened with Itachi! Itachi became a traitor for his people he killed his clan for the village and now he's a missing-nin and people want his head and I couldn't do a damn thing to save him!" Sora let go of Tenzo and stormed back the way they came. Miu and Kakashi had just finished setting up camp when Sora stormed in and Miu could tell by her friend's body language she was upset. Tenzo followed behind Sora and Miu stormed up to him and tensely said.

"What did you say to her?" Miu's tone was casual, but the friendly smile she attempted to produce gave way to her feelings of displeasure.

"I just asked about Itachi." Tenzo looked towards Sora who was grabbing her gear. Miu's face stiffened and a set frown was placed as she narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed and pinched her brows together,

"I didn't realize you were such an idiot." Her voice turned from her high-pitched, cheery tone to one of animosity,

"If you dare bring up that subject again I won't hesitate to kill you."

Tenzo was taken aback, obviously uncomfortable as he shifted his gaze from Miu's sharp, black orbs.

"Got it I'm going to go double check the traps..."he stepped back and practically ran into the forest. Miu sighed once again as she looked to Sora, who had ended up sitting on a log not too far away, her hands on her head Tsuki at her feet. Rabbit walked to her and immediately flung her arms around her slumped shoulders, "Wolf." Miu's one word was all it took for Sora to wrap her own arms around in response.

"I just miss him so much. It's not fair. I know Cat didn't mean any harm, but I crave his ignorance." Miu hummed her response soothingly, patting Sora's hair.

"What's happening here?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the two girls. Sora immediately became composed, no sign of anguish crossed her face as she stood, her hands crossing behind her head casually. Miu smiled to him and shrugged, a small laugh escaping as his one visible eye narrowed in confusion. There was suddenly a rushed rustle from the bushes and they all became alert. Tenzo appeared holding one of the rope traps they had set up; a ninja enwrapped in it. Cat dragged the unconscious man across the forest floor by the edge of the rope around his feet.

"Looks like we have a spy from the Land of Water." As they waited for the man to wake up Miu glared at Tenzo and Sora's blank eyes looked at the tress unseeing. There was a sound as the Kirinin woke up Kakashi and Tsuki watching him. Kakashi gave the Nin a chilling smile and spoke in a sly voice.

"You're going I tell us everything you know now ok." Team Dog found out the Mizukage would be alone for a ten minute period while he waited for a council change they would strike then. It was early when Team Dog headed out if they did this well they would be home in a week. Kakashi and Tenzo took care of the guards while Sora, Tsuki and Miu headed towards their target. The three Konaha Nin walked into the Mizukage's office under a Henge. Miu waited by the door as Tsuki and Sora walked over to deliver some papers.

"Mizukage-Sama these need to be signed before the next council meeting." As the Mizukage looked up Sora's hand flew from under the pile of paper and she swiftly sliced the Mizukage's throat. His blood splattered across the whitepages for his alliance with Kumogakure's Raikage A. With a nod at Miu they left as swiftly as they came. The trio meet Kakashi and Tenzo outside where they had set up camp. Kakashi walked up looked them over and spoke.

"I take it you were unseen and completed your task." The girls nodded and Sora handed Kakashi the alliance papers. Kakashi placed them into a scroll with a flick if his fingers they were off and headed home. Three weeks later the red gates of Konaha where a welcome sight for the four ANBU and Ninken. They headed back to ANBU HQ deposited their things and wrote their reports for the Sandaime. They would have a week off and missions would be handed out. Sora, Miu and Tsuki were enjoying their day off as they walked the village streets Sora wearing Jōnin clothing and Miu dressed in her civilian clothes.

Sora was dressed black pants with her Kunai and Shuriken pouch on her left side her summons scroll strapped to her back on the same side along with a black shirt and the normal Jōnin vest. Miu was wearing white jacket and a black skirt. With a white belt with silver rings around it placed strategically at an angle on her skirt. She had wrappings that go around her chest and neck. And also wears the classic ninja sandals and fishnets around her legs. As they were chatting about the latest batch of Genin's there was a shout behind them.

"Sora-Nee wait up!" Turning around they saw a 12 year old Kiba running to meet them. Sora smiled at her brother it seems he finally got Akamaru to behave. "Hello Kiba It's rare for you to come and find me?" Kiba's face broke into a huge grin as he picked the puppy.

"Mom told me you were home and I wanted to show you what I've been training with for the last month I graduate in two weeks." Sora chucked at her little brothers happiness hearing Miu giggle she looked at her best friend.

"What's so funny Miu?" The purple haired woman looked at Kiba then to his sister and with a smile replied

"It's nice to see you happy once and awhile also Kiba you might want to let your Ninken breath." Akamaru was turning purple from Kiba's grip squeaking Kiba planed him down. Akamaru now free from his master's grip walked over to the very large Tsuki and licked her face. The larger Ninken opened one of her teal eyes and gave Akamaru a small swat on his head. After watching the two play for a while Sora sent Kiba home saying she would be along. Miu watched as Kiba left turning to her friend she saw the dark look and knew where they were headed next.

Inoichi Yamanaka looked up as the door to his family's flower shop opened. The man was not surprised to see Sora and Miu walk in they've been doing this for 5 years after all. Inoichi pulled out a bundle of white carnations wrapped in black paper tied with a red string. He handed the flowers to Miu as Sora paid and wished them farewell.

The two girls and Ninken walked through the village streets it was close to seven the sun's rays were vanishing giving way to the moon. Arriving at their destination Sora slid the gate to the Uchiha clan's compound open. They first walked to the house where the main family lived and found someone waiting for them. Tsuki let out a happy bark and bounded over to Sasuke the boys hard look shattered and a smile appeared on his face

"Sora, Miu I see you came again this year I don't see why. We aren't family and you were on a team with Itachi you hold no obligation." Sasuke flinched as Sora playfully hit him.

"Family or not Miu and I spent just as much time here as we did with our own clans now come on." The five of then headed to the back of compound where the Uchiha clan's names had been placed along with the clans proud symbol. As Sora placed the carnations down she cursed her village and the elders. It was close to ten when the group said farewell Sasuke headed to his apartment Miu back to ANBU HQ and Sora to the Inuzuka clan.

A week went by Sora and Kakashi had been assigned a tracking and retrieval mission. It was going so well they found the thief and obtained the stolen scroll them the Iwanin found then. Kakashi was jumping around reading his book while the Iwanin barley Chūnin judging by their level where throwing Kunai at the Dog masked ANBU. Sora easily dispatched her foes and watched as Kakashi played with them.

"Dog stop playing around I want I go home." Kakashi turned to look at Sora's face which was a bad idea. One of the Chūnin got a lucky hit with a Shuriken and Kakashi stumbled. The ANBU placed his book into his Shuriken pouch.

"Well that wasn't very nice play times over." Sora rolled her eyes as Kakashi finally killed the last man and spoke.

"Finally let's go I can't be late." Kakashi was going to respond then his vision went blurry and he topped off the tree.

"Oi Dog hey can you hear me." Sora didn't get a response looking around she found the Kuni sniffing the end she swore.

"Fuck now Iwa are using poisoned Shuriken." Placing Kakashi down she looked over at Tsuki and opening her bag Sora pulled out a brush and paper. Writing a message for the Sandaime Sora placed it into a scroll and strapped to her Ninken.

" Tsuki I need you to go back to the village and give this to the Hokage be fast girl I'll be right behind you." Tsuki gave a bark and shoot off home. Sora placed her things back she knew that she wasn't strong enough to carry Kakashi all the way back to Konaha. Forming the needed hand signs and biting her finger she slammed her hand in the tree." Summoning jutsu!" A yellow wolf the size of a horse appeared with its head bowed.

" Sole I told you to stop that raise your head." The wolf did so and opened its eyes they were a shade darker than its fur closer to gold than yellow a red Konaha headband around its neck.

" Sole, Kakashi's been poisoned I need you to carry him back to Konaha while I watch for anymore Iwanin can you do that?" The wolf nodded and walking over Kakashi he turned to his mistress and spoke.

" Sora-Sama this is snake venom it belongs to Manda chef of the snake clan." Sora's face pulled into a frown she would have to speak with the Hokage about this.

" Thank You Sole we need to hurry I sent Tsuki along with a message for the Sandaime." After making sure Kakashi would not fall off Sole and the poisoned kunai was safety in a scroll the two quickly made their way back to the village.

Izumo and Kotetsu were talking at the gate when a flash of black and white shot past them as they stumbled back Izumo looked and could see the shape of Tsuki on the roofs

." Was that who I think it was and if so where is her partner." Kotetsu just shook his head there was a slight pause as he let out a shrill whistle and Anko appeared with an irritated look.

"What the hell do you two want I was eating some nice Dango this better be important." The two gate men looked at the other and Izumo spoke with in a hurried fashion.

"We need you to go get replacements for us we just saw Tsuki and no Sora if you see Rabbit tell her as well thanks." Without waiting for Anko's reply the two grabbed their weapons and headed out the gate. Anko let out a groan and biting her finger she slammed her palm in the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" A small bird appeared and hopped around her feet Anko picked it up and whispered.

"Go find the ANBU Rabbit tell her Wolf may be hurt and she is to find her and make is fast," The bird nodded and flew off leaving Anko to find new gate guards. Miu was eating in a sweet shop when she felt something land on her shoulder. Looking up the girl saw the bird Anko had summed picking it up she listened to it's message. Miu payed the shop owner thanked the bird and headed out to find her stupid friend.

She found Izumo and Kotetsu rather fast seeing as the two Chunin where talking. Both froze at the sight of Miu but didn't say anything as all three people saw a glimpse of yellow and could see Sole. Miu shoot towards the bright yellow wolf and could see Sora right behind him. Miu could see Kakashi's still form the man still wearing his ANBU mask matching Soles speed Miu started talking.

" Sole what have you got so far I don't want waste time talking when we get back to the village." The large yellow wolf looked at Miu and thoughtfully responded.

" He's been poisoned by a Kunai dipped in the Mandas venom and we need to hurry so I can go back and get the herbs we need." Miu nodded and could see Izumo and Kotetsu talking to Sora behind her. They made it back to the village and headed straight to ANBU HQ. Tsuki's warring was successful seeing as Bull and Bird were waiting with a stretcher and med-team for them.

Sora slid to the ground as they took Kakashi to the Medbay Tsuki laying beside her Sole went back to his world saying he would need to be summoned within 15 minutes again. Izumo and Kotetsu were forced to return to the gate and Miu left with Kakashi. There was a tap on her shoulder as Sora opened her eyes turning her head she saw Cat.

" Sora come on we need to get you looked at as well." Sora glared but took Tenzō' hand for support none the less. Tsuki head butted Sora's thigh and the girl looked down and smiled.

"It'll be ok Tsuki come on let's go get yelled at by Miu." When the trio arrived down in the med bay Sora re summoned Sole and this time there was no wolf but a man. His hair was a golden yellow his eyes the same. The man was dressed in a yellow robe the with a pale yellow ribbon his pants the same color of his shirt and his shoes were black. He had a katana in a black sheath on his back the hilt a dark brown. The man walked over to Sora his face was serious as he sat her down. Sora looked irritated and as the man was digging through his pouch she spoke.

" Sole I summoned you for Kakashi not me tend to him first." Sole gave his mistress a half hearted glare but headed into Kakashi's room. Miu and Sole came out two hours later they looked tired but pleased. Miu took a seat to Sora's right while Sole pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Sora-Sama you need to learn to take care of yourself Ame will scold you again now let me see your arm." Sora's face pulled into a frown as she removed her mesh sleeves and flack jacket. Miu frowned there was a three inch gash hastily wrapped going down Sora's arm. As Sole started to in wrap and clean the wound Sora's attention turned to Miu.

"So how's Kakashi is he going to be ok?" Miu gave her friend a long look and smiled.

"Our captain will be fine thankfully Sole knew how to treat the wound he should be awake in a day or so and ready for duty in a month." Sora relaxed at that and her head hit the wall with a thunk. Miu and Tsuki both gave the girl worried glances then Sora's eyes opened.

" Hey Miu want to do me a favor and retrieve the scroll I got before we went on the Iwa mission?" The purple haired ANBU gave her friend a cross look but nodded. When Sora was sure Miu was gone she turned her gaze to Sole his piercing yellow eyes watching

."Thank you Sole once again you have saved my team. Now go home and rest also tell Ame not to worry." The man smirked and vanished in a poof of smoke. Miu came back five minutes later the purple scroll in her hands handing it I Sora she asked.

" So what's the mission our team never gets in village missions." As Sora read the mission she frowned and let out a very un ANBU like grown

"Miu where was this it's not the same mission." Miu shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat beside Sora.

" It was sitting in your dresser I looked around it was the only purple scroll in the room." As Sora re rolled the scroll she looked at Tsuki then at Miu and let out a very wolf like grin.

" Well Miu it seems when the Genin graduate instead of our captain getting a team I will." Miu syed at her friend and then started giggling.

"Oh Sora you're going to traumatize those poor kids. You said that was the wrong scroll what was in the other one?" Sora placed the mission in her shuriken pouch stood up and cracked her back.

" I got assigned to gate duty with Izumo. But it seems the Sandaime had other plans remind me to yell at Kakashi when he's better." As the two ANBU and Ninken headed to the canteen for food the winds of fate started to swirl.


	3. Team 7 and stepping over boundaries

The following week when it was time to announce the teams Kakashi was glad he was on leave. Iruka walked into his class and for once they went quite.

" Ok kids it's time to get your assigned teams." There were shouts of joy and hi-fives all around. Naruto looked at the happy kids and put his head down he half listened as Iruka assigned the teams.

" Team seven Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Jōnin Sensei Sora Inuzuka." The room froze as Kiba let out a growl and shout.

" Wait you said Sora my sister is going to be teaching." Iruka smiled at the dumbfounded look on Kiba's face he nodded and continued.

" Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino Sensei Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10 Nara Shikamaru,Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino Sensei Asuma Sarutobi. You will all wait here your teacher will be here in ten minutes." Iruka left the room as the new teams moved to sit with their group. All three Sensei arrived at the same time as they opened the door the room hushed Asuma spoke up.

" Ok I'm Asuma Sarutobi team 10 come with me." The man's face lit up when he took sight of Shikamaru's hair. Kurenai moved aside as the group left and walked in Sora following her inside. Kiba and Akamaru ran up to Sora's side and the boy glared and Sora could have sworn Miu had a shit eating grin.

" Well, Kiba Kakashi was hurt on a mission and is confined to the hospital." Kurenai smiled and placing her hand on Kiba's shoulder she gathered her team.

" Ok Team 8 come with me I'm Yuuhi Kurenai your Sensei " Kiba left with his new team and a hair ruffle by Sora. Stealing her resolve Sora took a deep breath and spoke to the last three people in the room.

" Ok brats let's head to the roof I have a few questions for you." Sora saw Sasuke give her a slight glare Naruto's face broke into a grin and Sakura keep sneaking glances at Sasuke and giggling. Sora watched as her new team all took seats and she plopped down Tsuki laying by her feet.

" Ok we're going to start with introductions I want your name, likes, dislikes and future goals you in the orange go first." Naruto's face broke into a grin as he pointed to himself and almost yelled.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki the things I like are pulling pranks Raman and training. What I don't like is vegetables and when people put you down before you have a chance to show them what you can do. My dream is to be the best Hokage Konaha has ever seen." Sora's face took on an amused look as she turned to her next student.

" Ok pinky go let's hear what you have to say." Sakura grasped the hem of her shirt and giggled as she looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Sakura Haruno there are many things I like." She looked at Sasuke and giggled. " My dream or goal is to marry." She looked at Sasuke and giggled. " The things I hate are Ino and NARUTO!"

The orange-clad boy flInched and looked down. Sora decided then she would whip that crush out of Sakura. Looking at her last student and little brother of her best friend she spoke.

"Ok Sasuke go and don't be an ass." Sakura had the nerve to glare at Sora who just smiled.

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha there are few things I like and many things I dislike my goal is to avenge my clan and kill my brother." Sora had a sad expression as she studied her new team.

" Ok, Sensei we introduced ourselves now it's your turn." Sakura and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"Ok my name is Sora Inuzuka this is my Ninken Tsuki." Tsuki let out a bark and walked over to sit by Sasuke.

"My likes are training, meat, and winter naps. My dislike are Assholes,Snakes,cats and unhelpful team members. My goal is to become the leader of a certain group." Sora looked at the faces of her small team and it was amusing.

" Ok I want all I you to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 9:00 don't be late." Sora dismissed her team and headed off to speak with Kakashi. The man was still sick from Mandas poison and unable to mold his chakra. Kakashi looked up as a shadow appeared In his hospital room. Miu and Sora appeared as Miu sat in the chair by his bed and Sora placed a box on Kakashi's lap.

" So Sora how is your new team." The man's voice had a teasing tone as he opened the box and saw miso soup with eggplant.

" Well Kakashi I have the one person everyone hates in the village the last Uchiha and I girl who is so naive I want to hit her." Kakashi's face pulled into a grin as he threw her a pair of bells. Sora rolled them around in her hands and looked up.

" You want me to give them the bell test? Really Kakashi do you think they can pass." Miu spoke up from her chair as she stopped playing with the Kunai in her hand.

" Well Sora you want to become the leader of black ops. Teaching a team of Genin will be good practice for you." Miu's voice was sing-song like as she taunted Sora.

"In any case Miu it seems your little brother has Asuma as his teacher." Miu's face broke into a sad smile then a laugh.

"That's great Shikamaru will do well with Asuma as his teacher." The three ANBU members talked for a few more hours until Sora stood.

" Well I need to get ready for tomorrow I'll see you two soon." With a nod Sora and Tsuki left leaving Miu and Kakashi. The next day Sora and Tsuki arrived at the training ground right on the dot of 9:00.

" This is the plan for today listen very closely I'm only going to say this once." Sora held up the bells Kakashi had given the day before.

" See these bells whoever gets one will pass the third will be sent back to the academy. Any questions for me before we start." Sakura slowly raised her hand and nervously looked at Sora.

" Sora-Sensei are you going to be using your Ninken"? Sora hummed and she thought it over these kids wouldn't call on her and Tsuki's combos but she could also use her summons. Placing her hand on Tsuki's head then pulling the large scroll off her back and placing it on the ground she looked at her team and asked.

" I'll let you three decide would you rather me use my Ninken Tsuki or my wolf clan summons?" The two of three Genin talked it over Sasuke just stood off to the side indifferent. Sakura turned her and Naruto stood up she looked at Sora and spoke.

"Sora-Sensei we want you to use your summons sorry Tsuki." Sora smiled as she looked over her small team and with a feral grin responded.

" Ok Tsuki you heard the brats you can go find Rabbit or take a nap it's up you." The large black dog looked to be pouting as she vanished. Miu dressed as Rabbit was watching the Sandaime as a black shadow appeared at her side looking over she saw Tsuki.

" Hey girl Sora decide to use the scroll to beat her kids." The dog nodded and laid by Miu. Back at training ground 7 Sora pulled out a huge scroll. It was black with red stripes the wooden middle was a snow white color. Biting her finger Sora slid her finger down the base of the scroll and seven puffs of smoke appeared. There were four humans and three wolfs standing before them all had veering expressions. Sora walked over to her first summons it was woman she had dark blue hair a back Konaha headband tied in it.

Her eyes were just a shade lighter she was wearing a blue kimono top the same color as her hair accented with Teal and a dark blue skirt. She had a katana on her back colored in browns but the strangest thing was she had a pair of dark blue wolf ears and a tail.

" This is Ame she specializes in Water Justus if you need anything she will most likely help." The wolf lady gave a small bow.

" Nice to meet you young ones." Sora smiled at Ame as she went to her next summons. This woman had a scowl on her face she was wearing the same kimono top as Ame but this one was a dark red with a lighter accent her Konaha headband tied around her neck. Her hair was the color of fire and her eyes like blood. She had the same katana Ame had but this one on her hip. Sora ruffled her hair and the woman slapped at her hand her red ears twitching and her tail was lazily swing.

" This is Tempesta she has a fiery temper but is too loyal for her own good she specializes in Fire Justus." At this Sasuke looked happy seeing as he was one only fire Jutsu user on the Genin team. Sora gave a sharp whistle and two shadows appeared from the trees. One was a man he was wearing a light purple jacket with a dark purple sash holding a black Konaha headband.

His hair was dark purple almost black his eyes the color of amethyst light purple ears poked from his head a light purple tail was slashing air. He didn't have a katana like the first two but a assortment of weapons Kunai, sickles, brass knuckles the rest were hidden. The other was a woman with the same dark hair her eyes were dark and mean. She was wearing the same top as Ame and Tempesta but this one was dark purple with a lighter tint her Konaha headband on her left arm. Her dark ears were pinned back and her tail still as could be a pair of dangerous fans tucked in her sleeves Sora rolled her eyes and spoke.

"The one with the light purple hair is Kumo he specializes in any kind of weapons and poison don't be surprised if he just appears. The woman is Nebbia she wields a pair of fans and don't bother talking to her she hates anyone but me." At this Kumo flashed a scimitar and Nebbia gave a feral grin. The humans all stepped back and three wolves took their place a dark green one stood at Sora's side. The wolf had light green eyes and a black Konaha headband on her neck. It's tail was tipped black a black crescent moon on it's right back leg.

"This is Flumine the youngest of my summons but she is also the fastest her skill is speed or Taijutsu. She like Ame will most likely trust you but it will take time. " Flumine dashed and hid behind Ame who just smiled and patted the wolf's head. A very large yellow wolf who also had a black Konaha

headband the same black tipped tail and moon as the green one but it appeared to have several scars.

"This is Sole he is a healer but knows how to kill you if he must like Ame and Flumine he will most likely warm up to you and last but not least." Sole went and laid by Tempesta as a white wolf walked up. It's ears were folded naturally as well as it's tail. It's headband was tied around it's left front leg and like the other two wolfs it's tail was tipped in back and is had a moon in it's back leg.

"This is Fubike he's a tricky and lazy shit but I guess that's a thing for strategist."In two different parts of the village Miu and Shikamaru sneezed everyone stopped to look. Sora looked at her small team and asked them.

"Now you all know about my Wolf Clan I want you to pick one each IF you pass my test." The bells chimed and leaves swirled as her team tended.

" Ok you have until sunset to get a Bell Ready you may begin," Sasuke disappeared in a flash Sakura looked around for a fast escape route and Naruto the fox whiskered boy charged.

"I'm going to get those bells get ready Sora-Sensei." The boy went In for a frontal assault and was blocked my Flumine the green wolf sent the boy flying. Before he could hit the ground Naruto spun in the air and threw three Shuriken that were blocked by a short sword courtesy of Kumo. With a flick of her fingers the other 5 summons vanished. Sasuke was hidden in a tree watching the Dube as he was thrown around by their Sensei summons. The young Uchiha felt the air around him grow hot causing him to leap from his hiding spot.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Sasuke." A voice called from behind when Sasuke turned to retaliate he found his Sensei in his face. Sora smiled at the shocked look on Sasuke's face he dodged to the left as he started forming hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Fist sized fireballs shout out the boys mouth. Sora grind whistling a red flash switched places with her. Tempesta appeared pulling Sora out of the way shouted.

"Fire Style: Flaming Hound Jutsu!" Four Akamaru sized dogs shout out and intercepted Sasuke's Jutsu. Sora watched as Tempesta and Sasuke shot Fire Justus at the other looking back at Naruto she could still see him trying to catch Flumine two down one to go.

Sakura was hiding in the bushes waiting for Sasuke when she heard her name looking behind her she let out a scream. 'Sasuke' was full of assorted ninja tools and was bleeding heavily.

" Sakura help me please Sakura." Sakura eagerly nodded and moved to help when " Sasuke " vanished leaving her in the open. Miu and Tsuki had been rotated and were watching the training from the shadows. Sora casually walked out from behind a tree and shot at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura you need to get over Sasuke and stop being a goddam fangirl or you will get your team killed ." As Sakura moved back what she said made Sora freeze.

"Then why are you still trying to get Sasuke-kun's brother back he's a traitor and deserves to die." The whole training ground froze a dark air settled around them Naruto looked lost and Sasuke was sheathing how dare this stupid girl speak like that. Sora looked off into space for a moment longer then her gray eyes turned dark as she forgot that Sakura was a Genin.

The ANBU shot at the girl Sora was in Sakura's face before the girl could blink. At seeing the dark look painting Sora's features Sakura flinched she tried backing up but tripped over a root. Now standing over the pink haired Genin Sora spoke with a very dark tone lacing her voice.

"That subject is taboo for a reason Haruno bring it up again and you will not like what happens. You're all dismissed go home of your not here by 8:00am we will start without you. My summons will stay if you would like to keep training. " With that said Sora turned on her heel leaving her team. As the Inuzuka left Sakura looked over at Sasuke and the boys glare made her flinch.

Ame nodded and detected Flumine to take Naruto home and Tempesta too do the same with Sasuke. Sole gently nudged Sakura he trusted Miu to solve this. Miu watched at Ame directed the kids out turning to Sora she spoke.

"Sora are you ok?" Sora's head snapped around and Miu could see the tears in her friend's eyes. As Sora turned back and continued to walk away Miu to wonder when everything went wrong.

The next morning Miu headed to the Haruno residence the purple haired ANBU knocked and waited. When no one answered Miu skillfully landed on Sakura's window and opened it. Sakura was sitting in her bed the girls long pink hair a mess and tear trails down her face. Miu knocked on the window seal causing Sakura to jump.

"Your Miu Nara aren't you Shikamaru talks about you. Thank you for yesterday Sora-Sensei was really trying to kill me wasn't she?" Miu nodded and took a seat next to the girl debating his much to tell her Miu started.

"Sakura there are a few things I'm going to tell you so please don't interrupt me ok." Miu got a nod from the young genin with that the ANBU started her story the story of Rabbit, Wolf and Raven.


	4. Team Asuma is formed

Four years ago.

The academy was loud and there was excitement in the air as Asuma Sarutobi went to retrieve his new Genin team. The ex member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja was waiting outside when his name was called.

"Asuma it is once again another youthful day how are you?" Asuma looked up as Guy walked down the hall his green spandex as frightening as ever.

"Good morning Guy here to find a new team." Asuma got as nod as Guy walked passed and made his way upstairs. Asuma once again turned his attention to the loud children they grew quiet as the the teacher assigned squads he listened and grinned when his team was listed.

"Team 10: Itachi Uchiha, Miu Nara, and Sora Inuzuka, Jōnin Sensei:Asuma Sarutobi." The door opened and the teacher walked out at seeing Asuma the man nodded his greeting leaving the door open he spoke.

"They're all yours Asuma have fun with this batch." Asuma let out a chuckle bidding the instructor goodbye he walked in. Looking around Asuma saw around thirty kids in all sitting in groups of three. They all looked at him as he entered with a grin he spoke.

"Team 10 come with me let's head out." Asuma saw three children from the back of the room stand and walk over to him. Asuma was amazed at the team he had this year a Nara known for their intelligence a Uchiha known for their eyes and fire Justus an Inuzuka known for tracking and integration. The new team headed to training ground 10 Asuma and his new team took a seat under a tree the man waited for them to settle before he started.

"Welcome to Team 10 I'm Asuma Sarutobi and until you are Chunin I will be your teacher. I want your name, likes and future plans or goals and something about your family. Why don't you go first young Uchiha." Itachi stood apart from the rest of his team head held high he spoke.

"I am Itachi Uchiha the eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto. I like tomatoes, studying, my brother Sasuke and training with Miu and Sora. My goal is to be a better clan head then my father and become an ANBU captain." Itachi's eyes held a hard determination and will Asuma chuckled at the boy and clapped.

"Very good Itachi those are fine goals I'm sure you will surpass your father. Ok ummm why don't you go next Nara." Miu looked up red dusting her cheeks as she took Itachi's spot in the sun.

"My name is Miu Nara I'm the eldest child of the Nara Clan head family. I like Sweets, sleeping, making new friends, animals and my goal for the future is to help those close to me achieve their goals." By the end of her introduction Miu had lifted her head her face holding a happy smile. Asuma watched the girl as she walked back to sit next to the Inuzuka who patted Miu's head and placed her Ninken on the girl's lap.

"Miu keep that mind set and you will be able to hold your friends together. Inuzuka your up front and center let's hear what your plans are." Sora rolled her eyes and picked her Ninken from Miu's lap and took the girls place.

"I'm Sora Inuzuka and this is Tsuki my Ninken. I'm the middle child of the Inuzuka Clan my older sister is training to be a medical ninja. I like play fighting, any kind of training, winter naps and visiting the Uchiha and Nara compound. My goal for the future is like Itachi I want to be an ANBU captain." Sora stood tall as she played with Tsuki's ears as Asuma was going to speak the wind blew and the leaves swirled. Asuma gave Sora a blank look then nodded.

"From what you three have said it seems you all grew up together. This will make teamwork easier and now since you told me about yourself it only fair I tell you about me Sora you may sit down". The black haired Inuzuka sat in between Itachi and Miu her team mates shuffled closer and when they all looked up to Asuma the man began.

"As I said before I an Asuma Sarutobi I will be your teacher until I am no longer needed. My parents are Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi. My likes are sausage, soba with tororo and shōgi. My dream was to join the Twelve Guardian Ninja and become a teacher both I have achieved." The three Genin looked at Asuma with respect and pride. It was silent for a moment before Miu spoke.

"Asuma-Sensei I heard there's a test given to Genin when they graduate from the academy what will we be tested on?" Asuma shook his head of course the Nara would catch on and she was rather fast as well.

"Well Miu you would be right about the test a friend of mine suggested the test his teacher gave him but I doubt that will work with you three. So I'm going to give you a different test I'm not going to tell you what it is but I expect you all to be here at 8:00 sharp understood." Asuma received a nod from the his three students. With a good by Asuma sent them home with a reminder to be on time.

Itachi woke up at 7:00 the next morning ate breakfast and headed off to Sora's house. As the eldest Uchiha neared the Inuzuka land when he got close enough Itachi could hear yelling. Walking through the gate he saw Tsume and Kuromaru sitting on the porch watching Kiba and his new Ninken Akamaru.

"Good morning Tsume-San, Kuromaru is Sora ready to go yet?" Tsume scratched the back of her head and turned to look into the house.

"Sora are you ready yet Itachi's here you're going to be late!" Sora popped out of the house and had worry written all over her face.

"Mom have you seen Tsuki I can't find her anywhere." Tsume's face pulled Into a frown calling Kiba into the house she spoke.

"She's sitting by the front gate with your supply's ." Sora nodded and her and Itachi set off to training ground 10 Tsuki's tail wagging the whole way. By the time the two arrived it was 7:50 and there was no sign of Miu or Asuma. The two Genin waited and Miu never showed up hearing a yell they looked up and saw Asuma walking towards them.

"Sora, Itachi it's good to see you two now let's waste no time you only have so long for my test." Asuma's grin was very unsettling to the two Genin Itachi asked.

"Asuma-Sensei what's our test and how can it be done with only two people Miu's missing."

"Well Itachi that's a part of your test I have hidden Miu you two have to find her by sundown or you lose. But you two must stick together good luck I will be hindering you when your goal is near." With that said Asuma vanished in a poof of smoke Itachi looked back at Sora's face trying to gage her mood.

"Sora sit we need to think of a smart way to find them it will do no good to charge in without thinking." The Inuzuka glared at her friend and Itachi shivered that look had never been detracted at him. The eldest Uchiha sat and thought for a moment thinking of were his and Sora's missing teammate was. Itachi sat making X's as he narrowed down the possible spots by the time he was finished the sun was right above them.

"Sora I've got three spots they may be my family compound , that dark place you and Tsuki don't like the snake smelling one and by the gates." Sora stopped pacing and looked at the ground by Itachi there was thirty or so X's and three circles.

"How bout we go look at your family's compound then we can check by the gates let's leave the snake for last."

"Sora wouldn't looking by the gate make more since it's able to be watched." Sora played with her jacket and spoke.

"I can smell Miu out by your house it's strange but that were her scents coming from." Itachi nodded and they set off keeping a lookout for Asuma. The two Genin were making their way through the Uchiha Forest when there was a rustle in the trees. In a flash four Kunai shot out from both sides of the path. Itachi sprung into the trees as Sora stayed on the ground.

What Itachi did not expect was Asuma to spring out of the tree and go for a frontal assault using his chakra blades. Itachi pulled out one of his own Kunai and struggled to hold their teacher back.

"Very good Itachi you noticed the trap and managed to block me now try this." Asuma sprung back launching a kick at Itachi's face he smiled as the boy ducked then sprung his own attack. Sora looked up and lunged at Asuma her fangs bared a Kunai in hand.

"Asuma-Sensei pay attention to us or you will lose your game." Itachi watched Sora as she attacked Asuma this gave the Uchiha a chance to think. Asuma-Sensei said he would appear when they got close Miu must be somewhere near by . There was a thunk as Sora's body hit the tree next to Itachi Asuma stood spinning his blade.

"You two move fast Itachi I'm proud of your strategy. The way you carefully narrowed down were Miu would be was smart ." Asuma looked at Sora who was struggling to get up and his voice had a lecturer ridden tone.

"Sora think before you act don't let your K-9 inpulse rule what you do." Sora's face pulled back and a growl ripped from her throat.

"Asuma-Sensei my mother says if you don't let your instincts guide you then you do not deserve to be called an Inuzuka." Asuma's look of amazement would bring a smile to the Genin's faces for a long time.

"Very good Sora your actions and words are a learning experience this will help if I ever get a new Inuzuka now let's see how you two track Miu like this." Asuma went into his shuriken pouch and pulled out yellow ball he jumped back and threw it on the ground. A ball of smoke rose and Itachi jumped back looking at Sora's spot he saw the girl holding her face.

"Tachi it's was a pepper bomb my nose is fried we have to find Miu the old way." The smoke cleared and Sora and Tsuki were rubbing their faces. Itachi jumped down patting Sora's shoulder they looked the direction Asuma went. Itachi landed next to Sora and Tsuki a small smile on the Uchiha's face.

"It's no big deal Sora well find Miu before sundown now let's go." Itachi bolted after Asuma leaving Sora and Tsuki to roll their eyes. The trio continued looking for Miu when Itachi stopped and placed a hand up singling Sora and Tsuki to halt. The young Uchiha activated his sharingan with this Itachi could clearly see the location Miu was being held along with Asuma's position. Sora walked to stand next to her friend and just stared she didn't know he could use his sharingan Itachi deactivated his sharingan and smirked at Sora's look.

"Now's not the time to stare we have four hours till sunset I have Miu's location as well as Asuma-Sensei." Sora frowned but nodded her head as they shot off in a different direction after Asuma. Miu heard the rustle of a tree and two pairs of feet land near her the girl turned her head towards the sound and spoke.

"Asuma-Sensei I'm soooo boreddddd let me go and I'll just hide from Sora and Itachi." There was a chuckle and Miu's face went red from embarrassment she stuttered.

"S-S-Sora hi how long have you been there?" As the blindfold fell from Miu's face she saw Itachi and Tsuki looking at her both looked a little worse for wear but fine. Sora walked to stand in front of Miu giving the girl a hand up the Genin team heard clapping turning around they saw Asuma standing there.

"Well done you pass Miu thank you for being a good damsel in distress. Itachi your Sharingan was an amazing thing I never planned for you to be able to activate it so early. Sora you keep very level headed that's a rare trait for your family. You all did very well and found your teammate before sundown now go home tell your family's the good news." The months flew by and before team Asuma knew it they were standing In front of the Sandaime. All three members wearing The Chunin flak jackets Sarutobi smiled as he spoke.

"Well done you three as of now your all Chunin take pride in your accomplishment." The three bowed and vanished from Sarutobi's office they meet Asuma at training ground 10 their old Sensei was sporting a proud grin and held a box in his hands.

"Well now that you three are no longer my students but my fellow comrades. It's only fitting I give you these." Asuma opened a box revealing three necklaces he placed the first one a small purple book on Miu who was beaming.

"Thank you Asuma I will treasure it." The next to receive their gift was Itachi he was handed a black necklace with a red flame dangling from the chain the Uchiha gave a small bow.

"A flame how fitting for one of my clan thank you Asuma." Last was Sora her gift was a black raven on a grey chain Tsuki received a white scarf.

"Asuma I find your gifts to be very thoughtful thank you." The team talked for a while before heading home.


	5. First mission and the Wolf Clan

Six months later Itachi, Miu and Sora were once again standing in front of the Sandaime. They no longer had looks of joy all three were dressed in crisp new ANBU uniforms each clutching a mask. Itachis a Raven it's black, green and red markings like a stamp of approval. Miu stood to Itachi's left her once brown hair now a light purple a rabbit mask in her hand the light blues and purples a sign of change and new a start. Sora stood to Itachi's right a wolf mask on her head the red and black markings stood out like a warning.

"You three are my newest ANBU this is Dog he will be your leader your first mission is at sunrise." The new team Dog didn't see much of their leader tell the mission and could tell he wasn't much of a talker. The only thing he said was his name Kakashi Hatake. As the Sandaime ordered the four man team meet at the gates of Kona just as the sun was making it's way over the mountain. Dog was casually leaning on the large red gate a book in his hand suing his new teammates he placed into his Shuriken pouch.

"We do this fast and if you fall behind I will leave you move out!" Dog shot off startling the three behind him they quickly followed. It took two days to reach the Land of Grass and that was the new team pushing there limits. The mission was simple get in find the missing scroll kill the traitor and get out kill anyone who sees you.

When the team reached the Land of Grass they split off into two groups Itachi want with Miu while Sora and Tsuki under a henge went with Kakashi. Itachi and Miu went off to find the scroll while Kakashi's group went off in search of the target. Kakashi was looking through doors when he came upon a room the target was sitting calmly.

"I see the leaf has sent men to clean up a mess." Kakashi said nothing as he calmly walked up to the man as he pulled the short sword all ANBU carry. With a single fast movement the man's neck was slit and his red life fluid was running down. Sora was still looking unaware Kakashi had killed the target. Opening a door Sora saw a scroll it was three feet long black with red stripes on both sides. Tsuki let out a while from behind Sora the girl payed no mind of her partners distress.

As Sora made her way to the scroll it seemed to be calling her. She reached out to open it and when she did these words appeared. Summons of the great Wolf clan if you are worthy the sky shall be yours. Sora saw no other markings but remembered all summons deal with a blood contract pulling out a Kunai Sora made a shallow cut and let the blood fall.

The red drops seemed to vanish into the paper after a moment Sora's name appeared. A howl broke the silence as the remainder of team Dog appeared at the door. Miu and Itachi had splashes of blood doting there new ANBU uniforms. Sora didn't move as Kakashi walked up and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Wolf it's the missions complete it's time to head out now." There was a poof of smoke as Tsuki returned to her normal Ninken form and they headed out. Not one word was spoken as team Dog made their way back to Konoha. Miu and Itachi keep sneaking glances back towards Sora the girl still hadn't spoken.

As the red gates of Konoha came into view Miu let out a happy sort of sound earning her a look from Dog. Kakashi sent his team off to rest as he made the report he seemed to be bothered be something. Miu and Itachi headed off to the canteen and Sora made headed to her she wanted to examine the large scroll. Back in the canteen Miu sat eating a bowl of Ramen while Itachi enjoyed a salad with extra tomatoes. Miu looked up from her Raman and voice her thoughts.

"Itachi what do you think's wrong with Sora? She hasn't said one word and locked herself in her room." Itachi took a moment to gather his thoughts before replying to Miu's question.

"It most likely had to do with the scroll she brought back we can take her some food if you would like." Miu's face beamed as she ordered a plate of meat and headed off to Sora's room. Itachi knocked when they arrived and at Sora's entering they walked in.

Miu almost dropped the plate she was holding there standing in front of Sora was a large white wolf. It's ears were folded naturally as well as its tail both were tipped in black. The wolf's headband was tied around it's left front leg a black crescent moon stood out in the wolf's back right leg. Miu placed the plate down and with cautious voice the girl spoke.

"Uh Sora why do you have a wolf sitting in your room and why does it have a leaf headband?"

Sora looked to her friend then to the plate of meat taking a piece she ate it and giving them a curious look spoke.

"Well Miu this is Fubik apparently yet he's the strategist of the wolf clan who I am now bonded to" Miu looked to Itachi who just shrugged Miu rolled her eyes and once again spoke.

"Ok and would you care to share more about a clan I've never heard of?" Scratching the back of her head Sora spoke.

"I would love to but Miu it appears I have to wait go the rest of them to wake up it's going to take a while and there will be six more of them." Over the span of a year Sora's summons showed up each with their own special appearance and powers. The first to appear was a woman named Ame right away the team fingered out she is the calm peaceful one who looks after her mistress when Sora forgets or is too stubborn to take a break.

The summon specializes in Water Justus which Itachi found irritating seeing as he was a Fire user. Two months after Ame while the team was training Kumo appeared and seeing Sora the man charged a scimitar in his hands. Miu and Itachi had moved to block the strange man that appeared in the ANBU hq but Sora stopped them.

"I think he's a summons." They learned fast that Kumo had quite the habit of summoning himself to fight Sora likes the challenge. When the third summon appeared no one moved use to the random appearances.

Nebbia was her name the woman's short temper was hard to get use to but her ability with the metal fans she used was amazing. The fourth to appear showed up on Sora's day off as she was playing with Tsuki. Flumine was a very trimmed and silent girl a nice change to the last two summons.

Sora found out the girl was a taijutsu user and she was fast very fast Sora was often seen running with the girl. Sora's fifth new summon appeared after a mission gone wrong Team Dog had been sent to elaimita a group of rogue-nin. They had been ambushed and barely made it back Itachi and Miu got the blunt of the attack and as Sora watched her friends die Sole appeared.

His healing skills rivaled Tsunades the team was saved Sora was never more great fun than in that moment. A week before the year anniversary of Team Dog's formation Sora's last summon appeared. Her name was Tempesta the girl was a master at fire jutsu and Itachi spared regularly with her.

It was the year mark of Tram Dog when it all went wrong Miu and Sora had just arrived back at the village from a intel mission. Tsuki had stayed behind with Itachi the two seemed to be planning something. As the two ANBU arrived back at the base they noticed everyone's looks the ones given to a team after a member had died Miu poked Sora and spoke.

"Sora they're giving us those looks but our team is still all together let's go find Kakashi." Sora nodded and they headed to their captain's room with a knock they entered. Kakashi was sitting on his bed his silver hair fell over his face as he looked up.

"I see you two made it back and right on time. We have been summoned to the Hokage's office." Placing there things down the group of three headed out the Sandaime was sitting behind his desk looking mournfully at the smooth wood.

"Ahhhh Dog I see you brought Wolf and Rabbit as expected but I need to speak with not my best ANBU team but the people behind the mask." Understanding the hidden message behind his words Sora, Miu and Kakashi removed their mask.

"This is going to be hard to accept but late last night there was a massacre" Miu spoke up from her spot.

"Who was it Hokage-Sama? Who would have the power to take out a whole clan were there any survivors?"

"The family wiped out was the Uchiha's and the one who did it was Itachi. The only survivor was Sasuke. Sora actually it was your Ninken who altered us i've never seen Tsuki that destroyed." Miu let out a small sob her mask clattering to the floor with a thud. Kakashi bowed his head he had lost another good man and a second Uchiha.

Sora just looked out the window watching the sunrise it pained the sky a multitude of colors ranging from orange to purple. All of a sudden Sora let out a hunting sort of cackle her voice cracked as she spoke.

"This has to be a joke there's no way in hell Tachi would kill his family. Sure there was a few bad eggs but never would he hurt his mother or little Sasuke." Sarutobi gave the now broken team a glance before speaking once again.

"It's true Sora and until further notice your team will be suspended from all missions you may leave." As soon as those words left the Sandiames mouth Sora shot off to the Uchiha compound. Kakashi and Miu looked at the spot Sora once stood then headed home. There was blood everywhere as Sora headed to the main family's house.

Painted outlines of bodies scattered the floor as Sora ventured deeper into the mansion. Arriving at the sitting room were Mikoto and Fugaku had been killed Sora froze. This room had a bit more damage than the rest the wood was cut and burnt. On her way out Sora ran into Miu the girl have her friend a small smile.

"I was just coming to get you I'm on my way to see Sasuke if you want to come. But first you need to change Sasuke needs Sora right now not Wolf." Sora nodded and the two headed to the ANBU hq then the hospital. When they arrived the nurse lead them to Sasuke's room when they opened the door Tsuki looked up from her place at the foot of the bed. Sasuke looked up it took him a moment to register who was in the door but when he did tears came to his face.

"Sora! Itachi he, why would he do this we were happy I don't understand." Sora gave Sasuke a sad look she moved to the boys side and gave him a hug she whispered.

"I don't know Sasuke but we'll find out we just need you to get better ok." Sora felt the boy nod after making sure Sasuke was as ok as one could be they left. As the trio headed home it started to rain Miu pulled out an umbrella noticing Sora had stopped she looked behind her. Stopped in middle the street Sora stood looking at the sky her dark hair and clothes plastered to her skin. Miu walked closer and could have sworn her friend had tears running down her face. Sora turned towards Miu her voice thick with emotion she sounded so broken Miu cringed.

"I find peace in the rain."


End file.
